tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Noble Alliance
The Noble Alliance is a loose association of rulers, lords, kings, queens and nobility that have acknowledged that to prevent evil from flourishing they must present a unified front in order to maintain law, order and civilisation. It is primarily based in Etan, with most of its members being signatories of the Treaty of Manse. History The idea of a coalition of the states of Etan has existed for some time, though due to limitations in diplomatic abilities, communication and competition in the world stage, only recently has a concentrated effort emerged for the free peoples of Etan and Vhir to unit into a single group. Pelor's Glory For more on this topic, see here. The first incarnation of a unified coalition of the nobility of Etan came about during the War of Bloodied Gauntlets, where the early Noble States along with a number of other kingdoms in Etan joined together to fight the goblin and sirithi forces that threatened to overwhelm and enslave them. This force fell apart however due to mutual distrust and the ambitions of the individual members seeking to profit from the conflict and expand their influence. Following this many larger states absorbed their neighbours such as Grostere and Hoffendale. Long Night For more on this topic, see here. Following the exodus of the vampires from Quel'Doran, the initial wave of migrants and refugees left many states dealing with their own internal problems and few sought to become involved with the affairs of other nations lest they risk being forced to take either more refugees or invite foreign armies into their realms. As the centuries went on the need for a single unified force of nobles dwindled, remaining a theoretical concept that appeared occasionally at universities as a topic of debate. Divine Era For more on this topic, see here. The Noble Alliance was truly reformed during the Divine Era with the mustering of forces against the hostile entity known as the Heir that threatened to take control of Etan and Vhir. It now serves as loose grouping of like minded nobles and serves as channels for communication and diplomacy. War in the Silence For more on this topic, see here. Following the Silence of the Gods, the nobles of Etan and Vhir were concerned that the disappearance of divine magic and unanswered prayers would cause mass civil unrest with demagogues and violent protests appearing in every city. As the months went on though subtle efforts by other parties and various declarations of solidarity the world seemed to be able to handle the sudden crisis. It was not until an emissary of the gods, the Heir came that disaster seemed inevitable, unable to answer where the gods had gone this entity declared they they could offer a new order, one of law and martial discipline. During the conflict, a core group of nobles united many of the disparate and besieged peoples of both Etan and Vhir, eventually culminating in the defeat of the exarch. Treaty of Manse For more on this topic, see here. After the war, the Treaty of Manse was signed, a declaration of sovereignty by a number of states, acknowledging one another's border and right to exist. The treaty also reaffirmed old pacts created during the War of Bloodied Gauntlets, forming a network of nobles and lords that made their own deals and treaties in private whilst the major one was done in public. Rise of Tiamat For more on this topic, see here. During the Rise of Tiamat, the Noble Alliance was one of the primary factions opposed to the Cult of the Dragon Queen and sponsored and supported the efforts of the Heroes of Greenest in their efforts to halt the arrival of the god Tiamat into Tolas. Relying heavily on the Treaty of Manse, the Alliance suffered from many internal conflicts as the aspirations of individual states clouded many of the members to the true threat that the Cult posed, beyond raids and isolated attacks. The Noble Alliance launched an invasion of Vhir in an attempt to stop the ritual that sought to bring forth Tiamat. Ultimately however, the invasion failed. Tiamat emerged into the mortal realm and the Cult, though greatly wounded, was victorious in repelling the invaders. The Alliance is now at risk of total collapse as Hoffendale, Sang, Schwarzmeer and the Three Dwarf Kingdoms have backed out of their commitments following the failure in Vhir. The Alliance now consists of the states north of the Falkanah Plains and south of Schwarzmeer. Overview Members Membership of the Noble Alliance was granted to many of those that signed the Treaty of Manse, with the majority of the Noble States, the Kingdoms of Hoffendale and Grostere once being it's core members. Others included Sang and a number of lesser merchant cities throughout Etan. Subsequent to the arrival of Tiamat to Tolas the Alliance now comprises of: the Kingdom of Grostere, Arroad, Stonehold, Eldswall, Casa, Osana, Zafra and the Drenden Protectorate. Allies Officially the Noble Alliance was allied with the city of Okarthel, the College of Telinor and the Empire of Quel'Doran all of whom signed the Treaty of Manse but declined formal membership into the Noble Alliance, though agents represented them at open meetings of the Alliance. Since the failure to stop Tiamat, these allies no longer bring aid to the beleaguered Alliance due to the threats to their own domains. Unofficially, the Alliance is allied with the Unbidden, thought often the two have conflicting goals, during the current climate of divine interference and rising powers across the world they often combine resources to combat these threats. Agents Agents of the Noble Alliance are effectively the agents of each of its members, every court spy, bard and household guard could be considered an agent of the Noble Alliance, though in practice most of these people are loyal to their own personal lords rather than a grand ideal of states and kingdoms. A small few agents consider themselves to be loyal to the Alliance alone, uninterested in politics or their own advancement, true agents of the Noble Alliance seek to become important to all members rather than just one, gaining the favour and renown of all the powerful people in the organisation. Beliefs Members of the the Noble Alliance adhere to the following beliefs: # If civilization is to survive, all must unite against the dark forces that threaten it. # Glory comes from protecting one’s home and honoring its leaders. # The best defense is a strong offense. Most agents hold these beliefs very personally, though many of the lords and nobles would see the organisation as a way to maintain the balance of power in the world. Goals The Noble Alliance's goal is to maintain the balance of power, keep states from warring with one another during the time of crisis. If any state should come under the sway of a malicious force, such as what happened to Grostere during the War in the Silence, then the other states will be prepared to intervene on behalf of the legitimate rulers. Additionally, one of the aims of the Alliance was to promote cultural and economic exchange, an idea of King Sanctus II who sought to unite the human realms of Etan.Category:Organisations